The objective of the tissue culture laboratory is to support investigators in the Program Project who use cell models. This central facility is beneficial because of the following: 1) it conserves space, centralizes supply acquisition and eliminates the need for redundant equipment; 2) it ensures standardization of procedures and cell lines; 3) it facilitates the introduction of new cell models into the program; and 4) it serves as a training facility to insure uniform use of appropriate procedures. All the projects in the current program use this core facility.